This invention relates to a locking device having dual locking latches that are open and closed by electronic system or mechanical structure.
Traditional locking devices can be classified into two categories: machine-transmission mechanical locks and electronic-controlled lock. Mechanical locks are firm and strong, and cheap, but must be unlocked by carrying thick and heavy metal keys. If the keys are forgotten or lost, the unlocking operation can not be completed easily, which is considerably inconvenient. The electronic locks may be unlocked by using codes, magnetic cards or remote controllers, and so on, which avoids the lost key problem. Besides, the used unlocking codes or cards can be changed by some modifications of the programs. They are particularly suited to hotels, and rented apartments where the residents circulation is high. However, the electronic locks are not so firm and strong as mechanical ones, easily subjected to destruction by violence, and, what's more, are expensive. When they are used, their electricity consumption is large. If the electric power of the battery is not enough or the electric power supply is cut off, the unlocking operation cannot be finished conveniently.
Accordingly, it follows that we still need a locking device with both good points of a mechanical lock and electronic lock while without the drawbacks of them.